the adventures of the sea prince
by giorgosth128
Summary: Au what if a prince of an ancient empire go to Hogwarts along side with harry potter and tries to use his special powers to help the golden trio with their adventures.Rated:K might changes i don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one: meet the sea prince**

 **disclaimer: i own only the ocs not the harry potter books that belongs to J.k**

* * *

unknown to the people of the land there is a secret civilization of mermaids and mermans which even the wizards don't known is existing and how do i known about that civilization is because I'm a part of it to be more specific i am it prince...i know you don't expect this but is true my full name is George-posoidon seaborne prince of the empire of the seven seas and the only son to emperor Triton and empress Maria. OK enough with my family now what i can tell you about me...i am 11 years old half-merman half-angel hybrid yes you listen wright i am an angel at least the half off me it's how it hapends not ask i don't known mum and dad never tell me how they met but i bet is a nice story to hear. anyway lets continue due to my double nature i have 2 big golden wings and eyes, one white tall, same color my hair. i am not telling you the most interesting thing i can do magic! yeah merpeople have a magical voice but no-one have the magic of the land wizards,but i have it and i am going to attempt a special school to master my powers, unfortunately i am not know its name yet but i will tell tonight. i must head to the great hall my parent are waiting finally i will kwon about my new scholl in a few minutes i can wait i'll tell you later see you.

* * *

 **a/n how it was? pleas leave a coment (review) and tell me what you like what you dint like and what can i do to improve my stroy. and i kwon it is sort but this is what can i thin for the moment maybe later i can make them longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:** **revelations**

 **disclaimer: i don't own harry potter only the ocs**

* * *

so here i am in the great hall waiting for my parents to arrive to tell me about my new school, I'm hide it you can see I'm nervous form miles away, what if i can't make friend?, what if find out i'm half-breed they will accept me or they will reject me?. Ok time form doubts end mum and dad enter now i stand up and greet mother,father i said my Father a tall muscle man with blond short hair and deep blue eyes like the sea spoke first son i and your mother have decided to allow you to go to the land magical school with the name Hogwarts to train your magical abilities yes yes thank you thank you i said i think my heart is going to break GEORGE-POISON SEABORN! FOR THE NAME OF THE THALATTA YOU ARE A PRINCE BEHAVE LIKE ONE ok i'm in trouble dad never like it when i don't behave like a prince and what i do nothing i don't like being a prince is boring all those duties, the lessons of how to rule is just a little overwhelmingdear relax he is just excited about the school there no need to shot mum say'sok ok you are right i apologize for that now gorge we must speak about something very important; is about your double nature. my double nature what did you mean father? i ask i said that because you are both angle and merman you have the most powerful ability of all: the power of balancewhat? ok now i am scared what did he mean i am going to die? i mean you have access both to the magic of light and the magic of darkness without both of them manipulate you. you must discover the balncio spell to help you control that power ok now i get it i understand father but how i will control it whit that he said and opening a box that he hold ( how i don't see it i have no idea) reveal a gold wand that wand is make by the stone of destiny and core of alicorn hair, it will help you i take it and then i fell it; warn welcoming like it was always med to be together and the a vision; a green eyed boy fright a snake like man what was that? that is your mission as a creature of balance son protect that boy, help him win that evil and always remember don't tell to any one about your mission expect they see you the time you cast the balncio for the first time you understand?  
yes i understand i know if i accept there is no coming back but i need to do it to unlock my true destiny is about time to mature i am reedy to be a creature of balncei said mum and dad froze they didn't except me to say that thing but is about time to mature is true it was dad that spoke first the we can only say one thing; good luck son and always remember we are proud of you.

* * *

 **A/N how it was i tried to make it longer i hope you like it please coment(review) and tell me if i did some mistakes and what did you like or not sey later.**


End file.
